SpongeBob SquarePants (TV Series)
SpongeBob SquarePants is a show on Nickelodeon. Its first episode aired 1999, and the show is currently still making episodes. It is one of the best animes currently airing. About The show features a yellow sea sponge (SpongeBob), a pink starfish (Patrick), a grumpy octopus (Squidward), a greedy crab (Mr. Krabs), a teenage whale (Pearl Krabs), an evil copepod (Plankton), a talking computer (Karen), a squirrel (Sandy), a blowfish (Mrs. Puff), and a snail (Gary). Other characters include Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy (superheroes), Larry the Lobster, Tom Smith (the chocolate guy), Fred Rechid ("My Leg!" guy), DEUUEAUGH Fish (a background character), Old Man Jenkins (an old guy), Harold (a random blue fish) and moar. YouTube Poop History Spongebob is a commonly used poop source, mainly by SantaWithTeeth (Kortez3000), and has had 3 poops that got top 10 most viewed, 1 with second place. During December every year at least one Youtube Poop of the episode Christmas Who? is made, sometimes 1! (Pride Patties) In the poops, Spongebob is commonly called "Spingebill" and Squidward is "Skodwarde". A less common name, but still popular, used for Plankton is "Pranktin". Most videos are ones with quotes like "Spaghetti!" or "Dinner". A sentence mixing is extremely rare, but usually funny. Spongebob is also the most-used for a YouTube Poop knock off called "edits" with quotes that often include cursing and innapropriate jokes. Another thing that is big is the use of "Moar Krabs", "Skodwarde", and "SpongeBrag" (Possibly where the names came from), 3 Morbid Sprites of Mr. Krabs, Squidward. and Spongebob. Knock-offs Spongebob had 3 big knock-offs on the internet, SpongeBong HempPants (Drugs rather than sea creatures), Spongebob Sickpants (A highly innapropriate Spongebob animation),Spongebob in China (Patrick discusses Chinese "rights"), and SpongeKnob SquareNuts (a porn parody). All of these are big on YouTube, and each have Facebook fanpages. Style The episode plays normally, but with predictable pitch/volume changes and with the pooper's favourite character being slapped in at the most unfitting time. References to VIDYA GAEMS and creepypasta are also dumped around without thought. Problems SpongeBob has risks because ViacomCBS is willing to take down any SpongeBob content for several reasons (mainly because they are greedy, and Content ID is flawed, meaning they can abuse the system without getting caught by YouTube). However, that isn't the case in some circumstances. For example, despite Viacom (under its original name) filing a lawsuit against YouTube (also not a joke, search it up) in 2007, some YouTube Poops remained alive, the most notable one being The Sky Had a Weegee by Hurricoaster. Another circumstance is when a YouTube Poop is really successful (like the Spinge Binge series), they would take it down once, but after a few months, when it's reuploaded, they won't do it. Another problem is the actual show itself. The previous seasons (mostly season 6-8 but not the new ones) had an unfair share of both dark humor and gross out humor. It is certainly too much to handle for many YTPers, so they mostly poop the first 4 seasons. Trivia *Spongebob is most-known for its hidden dirty jokes, such as shirt-only fish with "penises" and Mr. Krabs running into the "club" of Spongebob and Patrick's (Which was discovered to actually be a laundrymat) at a low volume screaming "Where's the porn in this store?!" They are also known to say things like "Patrick, your genius is showing" and Patrick responding "WHERE?!" and covering his pants, or Patrick screaming "JEFFERY JELLYFISH! COME BACK! I HAVE TO TOUCH YOU!" Yet, some people have never caught on with the tips. *Spongebob is currently one of the most successful shows in marketing, views, and staying on TV the longest. *Spongebob poops are one of the most "dangerous" poops to make since Viacom has been taking down any videos featuring or being based off him, possibly why none of the knockoffs have had videos in the past 5 years. *In YTPs, characters often devolve into grotesque, malformed shadows of their former selves called ScumBob SnarePants, Patjerk Star, Slickward Tentacles, Mr. Eugene Kraps, Pearl Kraps, Lameton, K4rn, Stinky Cheeks, and Squandbob Pearlginetrick Puff. Stampy is only shown in gross close ups and replaces Gary when he gets tortured. These forms live in New Bikini Bottom. The old cast swaps places with the new cast in a few episodes of Seasons 4, 5, 6 and 9. *Even though the main cast got replaced most of the recurring cast stayed the same and the title didn't change making some people think the new characters are the same as the old cast. *It was banned in China, although it has its parody called Chinese SpongeBob. de:SpongeBob Schwammkopf (Serie) Category:TV Shows Category:Youtube Poop Sources Category:Memes Category:Nickelodeon Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Sources Category:Anime